


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (16/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [27]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Caroline Flack/Harry Styles, sexting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (16/52)

The thing is, of course, that no one considers when they talk about their age difference and what could they possibly have in common and doesn't she feel like she's dating a schoolboy is that for one, Harry is much more mature than his age because of his job, and for two... she kind of likes when Harry makes her feel like a schoolgirl again, all covert snogs in cupboards at parties and big, slim-fingered hands down her panties when there's not enough time to get naked before someone comes looking for them.

And there's something endearing in getting woken up at half-three in the morning with a text message that's mostly a picture of Harry stroking his hard dick and _miss you .x_ on the screen.

Caroline rather likes the way Harry Styles can set her all aflutter like this is new again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
